<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hallmark presents “fried chicken and fucking: an akeshu christmas tale” by heyitshex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109283">hallmark presents “fried chicken and fucking: an akeshu christmas tale”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex'>heyitshex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gentle Sex, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Romance, Top Akechi Goro, akechi is kind of dumb in this, gay hallmark special, kurusu akira made a cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Akechi Goro expected on Christmas Eve was Kurusu Akira showing up at his door with a bucket of fried chicken and a cake in his arms.</p><p>“Akechi, will you be my date tonight?”</p><p>Goro snorts, eyes narrowing with intense suspicion as he stares Akira down. He almost didn’t recognize him without those chunky glasses on his face. “My, what a sentimental gesture,” he taunts, tongue sliding between his teeth like a snake. “Is this your idea of a joke?”</p><p>“No,” Akira says in stout firmness. “I mean it. Why would I buy dinner and show up just to play a joke on you?"</p><p>His smirk wanes in the wake of growing surprise, but Goro hangs onto the façade a little longer. “It’s a bit odd to ask your former rival on a Christmas Eve date is all,” he quips. “How do I know you haven’t poisoned the cake after all the shit I put you through back then?”</p><p>“I can’t think of anything more fitting for us, really,” Akira teases, smirking playfully. “And poison’s a cheap shot. If I wanted you to die, I’d do it with a little more flare. I learned that from you.”</p><p>yuletide 2020: holiday dinners</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>21 plus akeshuake server yuletide 2020 event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hallmark presents “fried chicken and fucking: an akeshu christmas tale”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Akeshu Yuletide! xoxo Hex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(two years after <strong>the end</strong>)</em>
</p><p>The last thing Akechi Goro expected on Christmas Eve was Kurusu Akira showing up at his door with a bucket of fried chicken and a cake in his arms.</p><p>“Akechi, will you be my date tonight?”</p><p>Goro snorts, eyes narrowing with intense suspicion as he stares Akira down. He almost didn’t recognize him without those chunky glasses on his face. “My, what a sentimental gesture,” he taunts, tongue sliding between his teeth like a snake. “Is this your idea of a joke?”</p><p>“No,” Akira says in stout firmness. “I mean it. Why would I buy dinner and show up just to play a joke on you?”</p><p>His smirk wanes in the wake of growing surprise, but Goro hangs onto the façade a little longer. “It’s a bit odd to ask your former rival on a Christmas Eve date is all,” he quips. “How do I know you haven’t poisoned the cake after all the shit I put you through back then?”</p><p>“I can’t think of anything more fitting for us, really,” Akira teases, smirking playfully. “And poison’s a cheap shot. If I wanted you to die, I’d do it with a little more flare. I learned that from you.”</p><p><em>Tha-thump. </em>Goro’s heart thunders. <em>Damn you, Kurusu.</em></p><p>The ex-detective nudges the door to his apartment open with the tip of his foot. “Thank you, but you know I don’t like <em>sweets</em>,” he sniffs, wrinkling his nose and nodding toward the cake as he takes the items from Akira. Goro might be a murderer, but he’ll be damned if he forgets his manners while his rival is a guest in his home.</p><p>“More for me then, <em>honey.”</em> Akira slips past him and discards his shoes at the door, taking a moment to let his eyes drip over Goro slowly. His hair’s grown longer, tucked at the nape of his neck in a loose ponytail and swept over his right shoulder. Akira swears he catches the vague cling of spearmint aftershave from Goro’s smooth skin. The pale cashmere sweater and loosely fitted sweatpants frame his lithe-muscled body nicely, and the former thief finds his dark eyes lingering maybe a few seconds too long on the outline of his hip. “It’s been a while since I last saw you. You look good.”</p><p><em>Did he just—? </em>His gaze follows the line of Akira’s and he lifts his brow quizzically. No, no way Akira’s checking him out. Not possible. He’s imagining things. “I suppose I could say the same for you,” he says, “but frankly, you don’t look any different than you used to, minus the specs.” It’s true—the messy midnight curls, his calm and alluring eyes, the sleek charcoal trench coat—all of it, the same, as if Akira had been a dream when he walked out of Goro’s life and suddenly reappeared on Christmas Eve.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Akira chuckles, stepping further into the apartment as Akechi sets the food on the small table adjacent to the kitchen. Everything is neat and tidy, just as he has come to expect from Goro over the years. There is a small sitting area with a television and a bookshelf, but no photos on the wall. Akira notes that the scene looks more like the image of an apartment in a catalog than a real home. “When I heard you were living in Yongen-Jaya, I admit I was a little taken aback. You never mentioned you had moved in any of your letters.”</p><p>“Leave it to you to remember the most mundane details of our correspondence,” Goro quips, but he feels a warmth growing in him. Did he truly never mention it? If he could, Goro would kick himself for not realizing that sooner. Of course, his <em>ever-so-clever</em> rival would notice the folly on paper before he did. “I didn’t really think it very important.”</p><p>“Trying to get rid of me discreetly?” Akira teases. “If you wanted to get away from me so bad, you could’ve just said so. I might have stopped writing you.”</p><p>“<em>Might?</em>”</p><p>“Might,” he snorts, nodding. “I could send you postcards instead for a less personal touch.”</p><p>“Obstinate as always, I see,” Goro grunts, rolling his eyes. “And you know that wasn’t my intent at all, that’s why I left a forwarding address. I simply didn’t want you to worry about me during your first year at culinary school—how is that going, by the way? You hardly talk about your progress in your letters, and considering phone reception is so shitty in the country—”</p><p>“It’s going well—<em>don’t change</em> the subject,” Akira scolds.</p><p>Goro glares at him from the kitchen and retrieves two plates from the cabinet. “What, am I not supposed to ask how <em>you’re</em> doing after you show up to my place unannounced with fried chicken and cake?”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean,” Akira sighs, rolling his eyes as he hangs his coat and tugs the collar of his crimson button-up back in place. “I’m happy to catch up with you, but I know you well enough to recognize when you’re avoiding being vulnerable with me.”</p><p>Scoffing, Goro shakes his head with an incredulous smile and looks heavenward. “I forgot how refreshing your boldness was. If I’m so bad at displaying vulnerability, are you really that surprised that I just up and moved without saying anything?”</p><p>“No…I suppose not,” he murmurs. “But it would’ve been nice to know before I sent my last letter and got notice of it being forwarded to a new address. And then you stopped responding—”</p><p>Sighing, Goro places his hands on his hips and faces Akira. “Did you just come here to badger me about this? I didn’t know how to tell you even in a letter,” he confesses, shaking his head. “It happened suddenly. I got tired of being in the middle of the city where everything reminded me of the worst moments of my life. Is that the explanation you’re looking for?”</p><p>Reticence settles between them as Goro’s lips shut and tighten across the front of his teeth, his heart running a marathon. Akira takes a few steps closer into the kitchen, eyes downturned and hands shoved into his pockets. He’s so contrite and pure in his expression, so sickeningly sweet like globs of honey filling his throat. It simultaneously disgusts and softens Goro.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Akira apologizes, teeth worrying his lower lip. “I understand why you left and didn’t say anything. It’s not right of me to bring that up. I guess what I really wanted to know is…if staying in Shibuya hurt, then why move to Yongen-Jaya?”</p><p>Goro swallows, arms crossing over his chest securely as he turns his eyes away from Akira with defiance. Try as he might, he’s unable to restrict the truth any further. Perhaps it’s the romanticism of the season and Akira showing up in all his perfection that penetrates his cold, embittered soul. “Because,” he whispers, “it reminds me of you.” He closes his eyes, not daring to look at Akira as he drowns in his own mortification. <em>This is it. This is when he laughs and claims his victory, and then he’ll simply leave. This was all just—</em></p><p>Akira’s lips brush his cheek. Goro freezes.</p><p>“I missed you too,” he murmurs against the curve of his ear, warm breaths tickling against Goro’s skin with every word. “I saved every letter you wrote to me, right next to the glove on my nightstand. Did you save all of mine?”</p><p>Gulping, Goro slowly opens his eyes, turning his head and sighing at the brush of soft curls against the side of his face. “…I did,” he whispers, inching his lips closer to Akira’s ear. “I kept each of them in my desk, in order, just so I could read them when I thought about you.”</p><p>“Oh…my, what a <em>sentimental gesture</em>,” Akira chirps, planting a tender kiss to his jawline. “Now, let’s eat before the chicken gets cold.” With a bit of flourish, he turns on his heel and sidles to the table, sitting down and nudging the chair across from him out with the tip of his foot.</p><p><em>Bastard! </em>Jaw hanging open, Goro gapes at him. “Shameless,” he growls, heat rising to his cheeks as he plops down in his chair and pops the lid off the bucket. “Isn’t it a bit rude to leave your date hanging like that?”</p><p>“Not if my only aim was to kiss you on the cheek and tell you I missed you,” Akira hums coquettishly, fluttering his eyelashes at Goro. “What’s wrong, Akechi-san? You didn’t think I was going to be so easy on our first Christmas Eve together, did you?”</p><p>Nostrils flare as crimson eyes glower in quiet fury. <em>Wow, is being killed by me your kink or something? </em>“I hope you choke on a chicken bone, you little shit.” And yet, as Goro puts a few pieces on Akira’s plate, he can’t help but fixate on <em>our first Christmas Eve together.</em> What exactly does Akira mean by that?</p><p>Winking, Akira blows him a little kiss from across the table. “You’re such a meanie, <em>anata~</em>”</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake, let’s just say thanks before I light you on fire.”</p><p>Akira can barely utter <em>“itadakimasu” </em>through his fit of giggles, echoed firmly by Goro as they begin to eat in silence. Goro gradually relaxes in Akira’s presence despite the butterflies waging war in his stomach, stealing furtive glances every so often at his dinner companion only to find obsidian eyes gazing at him softly between every few bites. The faint blush on his cheeks only serves to amplify his embarrassment as he eats, shoulders scrunching as he glances away from Akira each time their eyes meet.</p><p>“W-what are you staring at?” he stutters, clearing his throat and hiding the quiver of his lips by sipping his water.</p><p>“Nothing,” Akira says in a low tone. “Just admiring.”</p><p>“Kurusu-kun—”</p><p>“What? You look beautiful like this.”</p><p>Goro falters, nearly dropping his utensils. “Like what, exactly?”</p><p>“I dunno, just—content. Healthy. You seem more at peace now than the last time we saw each other in person.”</p><p>“Well, that was nearly two years ago, and I was a dangerous criminal,” Goro snorts derisively. “I would hope that I’m doing much better now.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” Akira says, taking a bite of a chicken wing and arching his brow in a challenging manner. “You never said it in your letters, but I figured it was hard for you after what happened.”</p><p>Sighing, Goro picks at his food with feigned disinterest. “You’re not wrong, I suppose. People still knew my face for a long while even after I quit doing detective work. I would get stares in the street up until a month or so ago. I consider myself fortunate that I got into a respectable school after graduating. Even after they released me and things began to change, I couldn’t bring myself to continue contributing to the police force.”</p><p>“I see,” Akira says, nodding in silent agreement as he picks another morsel of meat off a thigh bone. “Did Sae-san help persuade you toward your new career path?”</p><p>“Yes, I enjoy it thus far. It’s complex, but I can use my manipulative skills for good as a defense attorney.” The corners of Goro’s lips twitch. Is he smiling as he confesses all of this? Really? Goro doesn’t recognize himself anymore. “Moving out here for a little peace and quiet has done me some good at least. It was a bit lonely at first, but I feel like I’m my own person for the first time in my life.”</p><p>Nodding, Akira smiles warmly and reaches across the table with care, his fingers sliding over Goro’s knuckles before cupping his hand. “And that’s something I find beautiful about you,” he admits. “Even in the hardest times, you’ve always been able to adapt and move forward. I’m happy to see you doing things for yourself now. Things that make you happy.”</p><p>Goro’s throat constricts as Akira holds his hand, and he doesn’t register the usual urge to pull away from touch. Akira’s skin against his own is so ardent and inviting that he wants to submerge himself in that delicious warmth until he doesn’t know where his body stops, and Akira’s begins. <em>But why would he want to be with me? After everything…?</em></p><p>“Kurusu—”</p><p>“Akira,” he says, midnight eyes rooted on Goro’s face. “Please, call me Akira. And I ask that you let me call you Goro. After everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve done for and against each other, formalities are a little obsolete, don’t you think?” His pale lips tremble, fingers tracing circles against Goro’s palm now. “I didn’t come here tonight to gloat or play any tricks on you. I came here tonight because I want—I want this to be us closing our book of the past so we can write a new story now. Do you understand?”</p><p>A creeping burn that Goro hasn’t suffered in so long ignites in his chest, shooting through his veins and nearly drawing tears to his eyes. He takes a deep breath, fingers lacing with Akira’s and squeezing, confirming this moment is real and not a dream like so many times before. “Do you really mean that? After everything I put you through?” he chokes quietly. “Do you truly want me after I killed you? After you bested me still? What can I offer you now, Akira?”</p><p>Akira leans in, raising his hand and pressing a kiss to Goro’s knuckles. “We both died by each other’s hands in more than one way back then,” he says, shaking his head. “Everything about us is built on the chase, the challenge. Every night when I close my eyes, all I think about is the void left in me, the yearning to have you call me your rival again—Goro, without you, life is boring and stagnant. There’s no fire left, only ashes, without you here. Can you really deny that you feel that gravitational pull between us still?”</p><p>The burn in him blossoms to life, fiery petals spreading with passion as Goro craves the smolder of those black eyes and the caress of those soft lips on his skin again. “But we’re no longer wily schoolboys or roguish thieves, Akira,” he teases. “What shall we rival over now?”</p><p>Desire flickers in the depths of Akira’s gaze. “Who said my theft days were over? I still have one heart I’ve yet to steal.”</p><p>“Then by all means,” Goro croons, slowly releasing his hand and sitting back in his chair with a smug expression. “Come and take it.”</p><p>Akira rises swiftly, reaching to nudge the pink box forward as he rounds the table. Carefully, he lifts the lid and brandishes a small, neatly decorated cake topped with strawberries and mistletoe piped in icing around the sides. “I know you don’t like sweets,” he coos, swiping a small dollop of frosting onto his fingertip and straddling Goro’s lap. “But I made this myself. I hope you’ll enjoy it with the right incentive.” His tongue sensually laves over his finger, catching the frosting as his free hand tangles in Goro’s hair. He pulls him into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into his welcoming mouth.</p><p>“Mmm,” Goro groans, his body relaxing under Akira’s weight against him. The bloom of sugary delight coats his tongue as Akira all-out devours his lips, exploring his mouth with fervor. The former sleuth’s fingers clutch Akira’s thighs, squeezing and dragging upward until they cup his ass firmly. God damn, it feels so good to touch him and be touched by him, to remember the shape of his hips and waist as Goro impatiently unbuttons the shirt. “Ahh…as much as I don’t care for sweets, I think I can make an exception.” He reaches past Akira, greedily plucking a glazed strawberry from the top and sliding it along the expanse of his bare neck and chest.</p><p>“Ah—G-<em>Goro</em>—” The chilled wetness of the morsel elicits a shudder from Akira as it travels along his skin, promptly followed by Goro’s tongue seconds later. He arches, whimpering, pleading silently for more of Goro’s hot, open-mouthed kisses along the trail. Every flick and nibble down the saccharine path makes Akira grind down against Goro’s lap with need. “Nngh...Goro, <em>yes—”</em></p><p><em>Fuck, I get harder every time he says my name. </em>Goro quells the urge to buck his hips against Akira, his cock growing stiff with each little movement of those delicious hips. “Do you like that?” he chuckles, teasing Akira’s pink, erect nipple with his tongue and teeth. “Mm, you’re getting all red, just like this strawberry. You’re so <em>sweet—” </em>He trails the strawberry over it, circling it playfully before raising it to Akira’s lips. “Open up now. I want you to taste how sweet you are.” His lips clamp back over the nipple and suck it clean again as he pushes the strawberry into Akira’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmf!” Akira’s muffled gasp echoes his command, accepting the morsel and whining at the feel of Goro’s erection pressing against his thigh through layers of cloth. He chews, eyes sliding shut as he basks in the sensation of Goro’s mouth exploring his body and the tart flow of juice along his tongue. A mischievous smirk paints his face. “Mmm…I did pretty well on the glaze, huh?”</p><p>Goro grunts, glancing up at his lover surreptitiously as he flicks his tongue back and forth. “I’m literally sucking on your nipples right now and you take this moment to brag about your culinary skills?”</p><p>“Well, I hardly hear <em>you</em> singing any praises after I slaved all day over a hot stove—” Before he can finish the sentence, Goro’s hands clutch his hips and he rises, taking Akira with him and dexterously turning him around to brace against the edge of the table.</p><p>“Still as mouthy as ever,” Goro sighs with a sliver of annoyance, shedding his sweater and leaning over Akira’s angled body. “I suppose I’ll have to find other ways to shut you up.”</p><p>Anticipation tickles up Akira’s spine as Goro’s breath flutters against the back of his neck. Moaning in wanton lust, he relishes the warmth of their skin melding together as Goro peppers hot, sloppy kisses along his shoulders. He rolls his hips, pressing his ass against the crotch of Goro’s pants and frantically unzipping his own. “Clothes. Off. <em>Now,”</em> he demands through clenched teeth, desperately grinding against the stiff bulge in his lover’s pants as his own cock hardens.</p><p><em>“Shit,”</em> Goro hisses, forcing himself to maintain composure despite the growing need to rip Akira’s jeans off his body and fuck him face-first into the Christmas cake. “Such impatience, Akira. Good things come to those who wait, no?” Nimble fingers work the clasp of Akira’s belt as he works his trousers down around his ankles and steps back to admire the sight. Hands latch onto the firm globes of his ass, squeezing and pulling at them before traveling down to his taut thighs. He kneels slowly, trailing kisses down Akira’s spine before gnawing gently at the swell of flesh and savoring his lover’s whimpers of pleasure. Licking his lips, Goro’s crimson eyes slide to the cake as a wicked thought passes through his mind and he rights himself. “Let me savor my dessert.”</p><p>His middle finger delves into the cake frosting, catching one of the rosettes on the tip and carefully smearing it in a line across Akira’s shoulder blades, down the slope of his back, and across the firm mounds of his ass. He presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, flicking his tongue out and dragging it along the sweet path, catching every little dollop of frosting in its wake. Goro’s dick throbs as his lover whimpers and rolls his hips. The strain of the fabric is becoming damn near painful, Akira’s perfect ass only making it worse as he laves his tongue over the taut skin and bites down, sucking hard on the spot hungrily until an angry red mark is left behind for him to admire. Groaning, he stands and shimmies his pants around his ankles, letting his cock stand free as he mischievously slides it between firm, toned ass cheeks. “Fuck, Akira, <em>fuck—</em>you’re so warm. Do you want this cock in your <em>thick ass?”</em></p><p>“A-ahh!” Akira cries, arching his hips and kicking off his pants to spread his thighs further. He rocks back when the tip of Goro’s cock brushes his hole, face flushing as he begs with desperation, “Goro—Goro, <em>I want it. </em>I want it <em>so bad—”</em></p><p>“Ohoho, no<em>,”</em> Goro teases, nipping at the curve of Akira’s burning red jawline. He squeezes Akira’s ass, clean fingers teasing at his entrance before making their way around Akira’s hips to enclose around his cock. “You’re getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren’t you? I haven’t even prepared you yet.” He raises his slick, sugar-coated fingers to Akira’s lips. “If you’re a good boy and clean these off, then perhaps I’ll let you go find the coconut oil so I can stick them inside you, hm? You want my fingers inside that tight, fat ass of yours?”</p><p><em>“Yes,”</em> Akira whines, tears dotting the corners of his eyes as he bucks gently into Goro’s warm, inviting hand. His mouth hangs open, tongue sliding between Goro’s fingers and lapping greedily. He traps them with his lips and sucks, slowly bobbing his head back and forth as his eyes slide shut. Every sensuous stroke of Goro’s hand on his cock causes Akira’s knees to quiver, soft moans vibrating around the agile digits.</p><p>Squeezing his cock, Goro rolls his thumb across the tip, watching Akira suck his fingers. “God, I wonder what that mouth would feel like around my dick after we’ve been apart so long,” he purrs in his ear. “Would you like that? Would you like to suck me while I finger your ass? Do you miss the way my cock used to feel in that mouth?”</p><p>Akira whimpers around his fingers, pulling back and licking the tips, leaving a thin trail of saliva that makes Goro grind harder against his ass. “Ungh…y-yes…let me suck your cock…”</p><p>Goro lands a soft smack to the side of his ass. “Say please.”</p><p>Akira jolts, grinding his ass against Goro’s cock harder. <em>“Please.”</em></p><p>“Good,” he croons, catching Akira’s chin and turning his head for a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwine, exploring each other’s mouths as Goro enjoys the cloying delight left behind by his fingers. As much as he’s always disliked sweets, something about licking them off Akira makes the taste far more tolerable. Giving one final squeeze on his cock, Goro retracts reluctantly and impishly pinches his thigh. “In the second cabinet from the bottom right, you’ll find a little tub of coconut oil on the first shelf. Take your time and give me a little show while I wait for you on the couch, hm?”</p><p>Nodding, Akira mentally collects himself enough to stand properly, his head dizzy from the absence of Goro’s warm body bent over him. He watches Goro discard his pants fully with fluid movement as he saunters to the couch, dark eyes trailing over the former detective’s lean muscles as they flex under smooth skin. His mouth waters at the expanse of Goro’s back, the firmness of his ass, the way he seems to move as if he’s unbothered by being so exposed in front of Akira. They aren’t <em>wily schoolboys</em> anymore indeed—no need for half-dressed, fervent exchanges hushed against pillows in the attic of LeBlanc before someone possibly discovers them. Goro has walked straight out of every fantasy Akira ever devised, and he’s lowering his naked body onto the couch like it’s <em>nothing.</em></p><p>“Hm?” Goro turns his crimson eyes to Akira once more, stretching his body out as he lies on his back and rests his head against a plush cushion. A devious grin spreads across his face when he registers the awestruck look in Akira’s eyes. “When you stare at me like that, it only makes me want to fuck you harder.” He trails his tongue over his lower lip, brushing his fingers along his chest and locking eyes with Akira. “Now, now, hurry along. You’re not going to keep me waiting, are you?”</p><p><em>Asshole knows what he’s doing to me, </em>Akira thinks with a half-hearted glare as he heads into the kitchen. “Yes, <em>sir,” </em>he coos, bouncing back to his usual roguish nature. Two can play this game, after all. He takes slow, arduous steps toward the set of cabinets, glancing over his shoulder to meet Goro’s gaze as he bends down, ensuring he’s angled just right to put on the <em>little show</em> per his lover’s request.</p><p>Goro’s sudden intake of breath nearly chokes him, and he sputters briefly against the back of his hand to hide his blunder. He gawks at Akira as discreetly as possible, knowing he’s already given himself away judging by the haughty look of satisfaction on his lover’s face. As much as he would like to crack some derisive joke to save face, he can’t help but lose himself in the image of Akira’s body so impeccably displayed. He commits every inch of those long, svelte legs to memory, a soft smile gracing his features when he catches a glimpse of the few faint freckles dotting his thighs. Despite how glorious his round ass looks like this, Goro finds himself focusing on the freckles, remembering that time in high school he kissed every one of them while Akira bashfully swatted him away.</p><p>“Do you still hate them?”</p><p>Akira blinks, standing up once more with a quizzical expression after retrieving the coconut oil. “Hate what?”</p><p>“The freckles on your thighs.”</p><p>Akira’s face blooms red in a way that Goro forgot he adored so much. “Sh-<em>shut up—</em>”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Goro snorts. “You’re <em>still </em>embarrassed by that?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you remember how much I hate them,” Akira huffs, crossing his arms. “And that you brought it up!”</p><p>Goro shrugs. “Well, you might still hate them, but I still love them.”</p><p>Akira purses his lips in annoyance as he crosses from the kitchen to the living room, setting the small container on the coffee table and examining Goro’s face carefully. His fingers trace along his jawline, tucking a few stray tresses of hair behind his ear. “Do you mean that?” he asks sheepishly.</p><p>“Of course, I do,” Goro says, wincing at the uncertain glimmer in Akira’s eyes and sitting up on his elbows. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to kill the mood. I just…missed looking at you, I guess. I never got to take my time when we were younger.” <em>Granted, I was trying to kill you,</em> he thinks guiltily, but represses the urge to mention that detail. His hand traces the swell of Akira’s hip as he leans in to place a series of kisses along his smooth thigh. “Forgot how beautiful you are.”</p><p>Gulping, butterflies erupt in Akira’s stomach, fingers sliding through Goro’s hair and pulling it free from the long ponytail gingerly. “You didn’t ruin the mood,” he reassures with a breathy laugh. “I can’t stop looking at you either. I mean, fuck, you’re—you’re <em>sexy,</em> no doubt, but you’re more than that.” Biting his lower lip sensually, Akira watches Goro press kisses to his hips and thighs, igniting a new wave of lust in Akira with every brush of his lips. “I want you so badly, but I also don’t want this night to end, Goro.”</p><p>“Then it won’t,” Goro declares decisively, nuzzling his abdomen and breathing deep to savor the sweetness of his scent. “Give yourself to me tonight, and again tomorrow, and every day after that. Be mine from this night forward. I know we weren’t ready back then, but we are now, Akira.”</p><p>Heart thudding wildly in his chest, Akira sinks down to his knees and seizes Goro’s lips with ardent passion, his body consumed by the need to give everything to him. Every blow they dealt each other over the course of their relationship melts away in the wake of Goro’s wonderful mouth devouring his own. Akira knows that the events of the past can’t be washed away with one kiss, but the pain that lingers is gone, making room for what’s to come. “I love you,” Akira murmurs.</p><p>“I love you too,” Goro whispers, nipping his lower lip and smirking. “Now…what were we up to again? Remind me, my thief.”</p><p>Akira grins. “I think you were going to finger my ass while I sucked you off.”</p><p>“Ah yes, that—” His stealthy hand reaches round to grip Akira’s backside, squeezing roughly. “Let me see that fat ass of yours.”</p><p>Chuckling, Akira pecks his lips one more time before carefully crawling over Goro and positioning himself facing the opposite way. His fingertips tease along the length of Goro’s stiff cock, tongue brushing over the tip just to hear him grunt in approval. The slow progression of Goro’s fingers massaging their way up his thighs from behind makes Akira shiver, lips parting as he slowly slides his dick all the way into his mouth, relaxing his throat and sucking hard as he descends. He bobs his head up and down, the sounds of wet suction echoing through the small apartment as he fits Goro’s erection into his mouth as far as he can muster. <em>God, was he always this big?</em> Akira wonders as a choked whimper of excitement escapes him.  Loud, shameless moans accompany every stroke of his tongue, reverberating at the edge of his throat and surrounding Goro’s cock.</p><p><em>“Shit,” </em>Goro breathes, head falling back against the pillow as he grips Akira’s ass, taking his time to admire as he molds and pulls his cheeks apart. The sight of his tight, puckered hole and his hard cock standing tall makes him throb in Akira’s skilled mouth, his hips arching slowly to push himself further inside as Akira groans around him. Goro raises his head, tongue prowling along the cleft of his ass before lapping at Akira’s hole mischievously, a smirk playing across his face as he waits for his reaction.</p><p>“Mm!” Akira squeaks, the sound vibrating around Goro’s cock before he lifts his head and wraps his fingers around it, giving him a playful squeeze as punishment. “That <em>tickles</em>, you bastard—” Rolling his eyes, he sinks down again, sucking on the tip of Goro’s cock. “You broke my concentration.”</p><p>“…Oh my. Are you ticklish on your asshole? Seriously?”</p><p>Akira stops, a chill running up his spine as he looks back at Goro again. “Don’t—don’t you <em>dare—”</em></p><p>Goro wastes no time in seizing Akira’s hips to keep him in place, his tongue flicking out as he tortures his lover with every light stroke and probe between his cheeks. His fingers work small, vicious circles into Akira’s flesh, tickling his hips furiously as he laps at him with abandon.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Akechi Goro you fucking bast—!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akira’s attempt at insulting him is drowned out by an array of squealing as he wriggles against the ministrations, bidding Goro to keep one hand clasped strongly on his ass as the other surreptitiously works the lid off the container of coconut oil to coat his fingers. “Oh sorry, is this what you’re talking about?” he laughs, his newly slicked fingers coming to brush along the outside of his hole in a feather-light touch. “Does that tickle?”</p><p><em>“Yes!” </em>Akira shrieks, reaching back in a half-hearted attempt to swat at his lover in annoyance. “B-bastard—if you want to torment me so bad, then <em>here—”</em> Wrinkling his nose, he wraps his hand around Goro’s cock once more and rises, grinding his ass down and sitting directly on Goro’s face. “Hah. Not so fun now, is—<em>ah!”</em></p><p><em>Turnabout is fair play,</em> Goro thinks with a muffled, dark chuckle as he welcomes the retaliation. He tilts his head back enough to ensure he can breathe through his nose as he keeps his one-handed grip on Akira’s hips, the other taking hold on the thief’s cock as he begins to stroke. He licks Akira’s ass hungrily, delighting in the way his hips jerk and his lower muscles tense at the delicate touches. Akira’s high-pitched, flustered screams of panic and embarrassment draw another snicker from Goro as he plays with him mercilessly.</p><p>“G-Goro—Goro, please—I-I can’t take it—!” Akira tries to maintain a hold on Goro’s cock, but the distracting shocks of euphoria slithering up his spine are making him too stupid to grasp anything right now, including his composure. His hips wiggle, the urge to pull away and stay put turning into an endless battle as Goro counteracts the tickling by toying with his cock. Akira begins to rock his hips in a desperate rhythm, clutching the side of the couch to keep balance on his knees as he rides Goro’s face, tears staining his blushing cheeks as he begs. “Goro—Goro, don’t—ah—!”</p><p>“Don’t what?” Goro manages between Akira’s languid thrusts, gripping his cock harder. “Tease you? Like this? Until you cum?”</p><p>“N-no! No, don’t—!” Akira wails, shaking his head. “I-I can’t—b-but <em>you—”</em></p><p>Goro chuckles, holding Akira’s hips steady as he pulls back enough to speak. He presses a tender kiss to his ass, his oil-coated finger touching Akira’s hole tenderly, a wicked laugh trembling against the soft skin. “Don’t worry. I’m going to play with you until you cum, and then I’m going to fuck your tight ass until you cum again,” he growls, pushing his finger into Akira and squeezing his dick harder. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Choked cries cling to Akira’s throat at the sudden breach, his hands gripping cloth cushion as Goro pushes on that <em>one fucking spot, </em>and his climax crashes down on him in a wave as he spills over Goro’s hand. His jaw hangs, a whine of pleasure pouring from his lips as he feels Goro’s finger continue to move inside of him, not even bothering to slow the pace. The overstimulation is mind-numbing, preventing Akira from even summoning a word of protest.</p><p>“Mm, yes, Akira, <em>so good,”</em> Goro growls, feeling himself throb in anticipation as Akira’s body flexes and tightens around his finger upon entry. The hot cum dripping over his fingers allows him to move his hand over fluidly over Akira’s cock, massaging gently to coax his erection further. “Is it agonizing, <em>honey?</em> Is it too much?” As Akira’s hole loosens, Goro pushes a second finger inside, then a third without a moment’s hesitation. Akira’s wails ring deliciously in his ears, but he maintains his focus on any possible cue to stop. He flexes his fingers, stretching Akira tentatively, paying attention to every little sound and movement his lover makes. As fun as it is torturing him, Akira’s comfort is more important, and Goro finds himself in awe of how much that means to him now.</p><p>“Ah!” Akira lurches forward, barely able to obtain his balance as he braces himself against the opposite end of the couch. The searing pleasure welling in his body again is both exciting and excruciating, almost too much for him to stand. “G-Goro, I c-can’t, my knees, <em>I can’t—” </em></p><p>“Shh, shh,” Goro soothes, sitting up and pressing a kiss to the back of Akira’s neck as he repositions them. He slips his legs to the side, removing his fingers and guiding Akira to lie on his back as Goro comes to rest between his knees and loom over him. He wipes his hand on whatever available surface there is, deciding he can clean it later as he cups Akira’s face. “There we go. Is that better?” He peppers kisses along Akira’s cheek, nuzzling away the tears streaming down his face.</p><p>With a dizzied nod of his head, Akira fixes Goro with half-lidded, desirous eyes. “Goro,” he pleads, his arms sliding around his shoulders. “Please…don’t make me wait any longer…I want you inside of me <em>now.</em>”</p><p>Goro inhales, eyes wide as he imprints the image of Akira’s flushed face and misty eyes in his mind, begging Goro to have his way with him. <em>So beautiful. </em>“Alright,” he whispers, stationing himself as Akira’s legs hike and wrap around his torso. “I’ll go slowly. You let me know if I need to stop.” He nestles his face into Akira’s neck and pushes his cock inside of him.</p><p>“Ungh!” Akira’s head falls back against the couch, eyes shut and mouth agape as a silent cry escapes him. His body already feels so ravaged from Goro’s earlier attack, and now <em>this? </em>Fuck, he wonders if it’s possible to die from too much pleasure. It’s not his first time by a longshot, but he’s forgotten the sweet feeling of Goro’s cock stretching him, how he fits so perfectly with so little effort. He balls a fist in Goro’s long hair as his free hand wanders in search of something else to hold, only to be met with Goro’s hand taking his and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Goro’s forehead rests against his, voice breaking through soft panting as he relishes the Akira’s tightness around his cock. Every inch of him screams to thrust in and out, claim Akira’s gorgeous body with all his might, but he can’t bring himself to do it until he can look his lover in the eyes and receive confirmation. “Akira?”</p><p>The lust-filled haze clouding Akira’s thoughts subsides enough that his body can adjust, relaxing around Goro as their eyes finally meet and he nods in response. “I’m fine,” he whispers breathlessly. “God, it feels so good to have you in me again.”</p><p>Warmth blossoms in Goro’s chest at his words and he huffs out a laugh, nuzzling his cheek with a soft smile. “I agree,” he murmurs, flexing his hips against Akira’s, pumping in and out of him at a gradual pace. “It’s amazing, isn’t it? Did it ever feel this good back then?”</p><p>Akira snorts, burying his face into Goro’s neck as he arches against him and groans in delight. “I’m sure it did because we were horny high school boys, but it’s different now,” he says. “Now, it just feels amazing because it’s you.”</p><p><em>It’s you. </em>Goro smiles into black curls, picking up speed as his need to feel Akira’s tight heat around him outweighs his sense of preservation. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Akira’s body moving against his in time with his thrusts, sculpting against him so completely that he wonders why they spent so long apart; and yet, he knows that it would not be nearly as perfect had it been a moment sooner. He thrusts faster, his panting echoing Akira’s until he’s unsure where his breaths stop, and his lover’s begin.</p><p>“Goro,” Akira moans, savoring the taste of his name on his lips. “Goro…” He presses against him, sweat-drenched skin meeting with friction as the pace of Goro’s thrusts heighten every time Akira utters his name. He doesn’t need to say <em>faster </em>or <em>slower</em>—Goro simply <em>knows</em> what he needs by the way his body reacts. He tugs Goro’s hair, bidding him to raise his head so the thief can steal his lips in a flurry of hot, wet kisses. He feels his cock throb as Goro pounds into him faster, threatening a dry orgasm with every deep, penetrating stroke. “Nng…! G-Goro—<em>Goro!” </em>He writhes beneath him, his cock twitching as he digs his nails into Goro’s shoulders and succumbs to pleasure.</p><p>The sudden shock of pain ignites wild fury in Goro, his climax simmering in his gut before he releases with a howl of ecstasy, head thrown back as he ruts against Akira. He rides his orgasm out, planting open-mouthed kisses on every available patch of skin within reach before extracting himself and rolling onto his side. He pulls Akira to his chest, panting and burying his face in his hair once more to bask in the afterglow. “Fuck,” he groans, unable to summon anything else from his extensive vocabulary.</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira laughs hoarsely, resting against Goro and staring at the ceiling in astonishment. “<em>Fuck</em> accurately sums it up, I think.”</p><p>Goro smirks lazily, too exhausted to muster a real laugh as his tired gaze roams before settling on the abused cake in the center of his dining table. “…Thanks for the cake. It was delicious.” He can see the steam coming from Akira’s ears as his head suddenly pops up.</p><p>“We didn’t even <em>eat</em> the cake, you just smeared frosting all over me and licked it off,” Akira scoffs.</p><p>“Suppose we’ll have it for breakfast then,” Goro says with a soft shrug. “Seems like a fitting Christmas morning after such an <em>eventful </em>Christmas Eve, don’t you think?” He snickers, pinching Akira’s ass and nibbling at his lower lip with a devious expression.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Akira sinks against Goro and rests his head under his chin with a soft <em>hmph. </em>“You’re not wrong, I guess. Have I effectively stolen your heart?”</p><p>“Mm, yes. I guess tomorrow I’ll have to confess to everyone I see that I’m madly in love with you.”</p><p>“You better. I’ll be watching you.”</p><p>Goro snorts, kissing the top of his head and giving him a soft squeeze. “Merry Christmas, Joker.”</p><p>Akira lifts his head, nuzzling his cheek before kissing it in turn. “Merry Christmas, Crow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>